koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable content, DLC for short, is an optional feature which allows players to add extra content that is not initially available in the game. Some DLC is free of charge while other DLC requires money. This page will list DLC for games that aren't written on the wiki yet. To see more downloadable content, please visit the DLC category. Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Regardless of the platform, these additions are free of charge. Katen no Shiro Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the live action film, Katen no Shiro. Grants permission to use the protagonist of the film within the game. Mataemon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mataemon Okabe Tenchijin Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the NHK Taiga drama, Tenchijin. Grants permission to use three characters from the drama within the game. Kanetoyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kanetoyo Higuchi, Kanetsugu's biological father Naoie-nobuambittendou.jpg|Naoie Yagashiwa, Yoshiaki's general Michitada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Michitada Narisawa, resourceful warrior Miyagi Prefecture Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the Miyagi Prefecture to celebrate the Date clan. Grants permission to use three characters from the area's history within the game. Kita-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kita Katakura, Kojuro's older sister and Masamune's wet nurse Mototoki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mototoki Kabaya, expert marksmen for the Date Motomune-nobuambittendou.jpg|Motomune Watari, one of Masamune's trusted vassals Yuru Character Tie-up Collaboration campaign with several mascot characters (ゆるキャラ), such as Hikonyan and Kanetan, found throughout Japan for various historical landmarks. This particular tie-in was made for their 2009 event in Hikone. Grants permission to use six characters among the cast with alternate face portraits. Yuruchara-nobuambittendou.jpg|Six playable Yuruchara on top; the others are alternate face portraits Fukushima Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Young Entrepreneurs Group of Fukushima. Grants permission to use three historical figures from the area. Neko-nobuambittendou.jpg|Neko Iizaka, Masamune's concubine Toshimitsu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Toshimitsu Anazawa, one of Masamune's retainers Unshou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Unshou Ketsuzan, head priest of Honjo clan's bodaiji Miki City Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Miki, Hyogo Prefecture in ode to their Himeji Castle festivities. Grants permission to use three generals who bravely fought around the castle. Tadashige-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tadashige Nakamura, agreed to have his daughter become Hideyoshi's hostage only to refuse their promised peace talks. Gorou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Gorou Kume, general who tried to take Hideyoshi's main camp during the Miki Conflict Yorisada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yorisada Kanki, part of Hideyoshi's vanguard until his death in battle Kitaomi Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Machizukuri Kitaomi and The Maibara City Society of Commerce & Industry. Grants permission to use three generals from the Azai clan. Hidemura-nobuambittendou.jpg|Hidemura Hori, fought for Nagamasa but defects to the Oda early during their conflicts Kiyosada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyosada Amenomori, barely mentioned Azai retainer said to be one of the Three Ame Generals of the Red Sea Ujitane-nobuambittendou.jpg|Ujitane Anyoujo, said to have introduced Oichi to Nagamasa Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou with Power Up Kit All of the DLC for the original title returns with the three following additions. They are also free of charge. Rekidama Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the magazine publication, Rekidama. Grants permission to use three generals who served Mitsunari. Sakon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyooki Shima Nobuyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobuyo Obata, refused to reveal Mitsunari's whereabouts during his lord's retreat Kyoreki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kyoreki Yamada, said to have authored Oan Monogatari Saika Shu Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Wakayama City's Magoichi Saika and Saika shu festival. Grants permission to use three generals who supported the Saika shu within the game. Masanaga-nobuambittendou.jpg|Masanaga Matoba, master of ambushes feared under the name "Kohibari" Yoshimasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yoshimasa Satake, fought in numerous battles against the Oda Shigemasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Shigemasa Oku, rumored to have taught marksmanship for the Asano clan Neoroma & Musou Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the radio program, Neoroma & Musou. Grants permission to use two original characters modeled after the radio personalities within the game. Onosaka-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tatsutora Onosaka Takemoto-nobuambittendou.jpg|Porto Takemoto Sangokushi 12 This section refers to character cards that were added into the game's Online VS Mode after the game's official release. They are free of charge. Card Set 01 Titled "Cao Cao versus the Great Lu Bu". Includes 13 character cards to fit the set's theme. Guojia-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Jia Haomeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Hao Meng Weixu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Xu Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Houcheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Hou Cheng Simalang-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Lang Songxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Song Xian Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Caoxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xing Zangba-online-rotk12.jpg|Zang Ba Caobao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Bao Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Chengong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Gong Card Set 02 Titled "Cao Cao Facing Yuan Shao at Guandu". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yuanxi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Xi Yuanshang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Shang Yuantan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Tan Guoto-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo To Xuyou-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu You Gaogan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Gan Gaolan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Lan Chunyuqiong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chunyu Qiong Jiangyiqu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yiqu Xuhuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Huang Zhenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhenshi Xinpi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Pi Xinping-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Ping Jushou-online-rotk12.jpg|Ju Shou Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Pangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Ji Manchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Man Chong Luweihuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Weihuang Card Set 03 Titled "Sun Ce Unifying Eastern Wu". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Jiahua-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Hua Xugong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Gong Yufan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yu Fan Zhoutai-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Tai Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Jiangqin-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Qin Sunjiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Jiao Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Sunyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Yu Zhanghong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Hong Zhangzhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Zhao Chenheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Heng Chenwu-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Wu Lufan-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Fan Xiaoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Card Set 04 Titled "4Gamer Special Campaign: The Two Great Assassinations of the Three Kingdoms Era". Includes 14 character cards to fit the set's theme. The four collaboration character cards are Fan Qiang, Zhang Da, Gui Lan, and Dai Yuan. Xiahoushi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahoushi Guanxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Xing Guilan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gui Lan Xushi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xushi Sunhuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Huan Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Sunshao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Shao Sunyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Yi Daiyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Dai Yuan Zhangshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhangshi Zhangda-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Da Zhangbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Bao Fanqiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Fan Qiang Liufu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Fu Card Set 05 Titled "Ma Teng, The Conqueror of Xiliang". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yanpu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Pu Houxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Hou Xuan Chenggongying-online-rotk12.jpg|Chenggong Ying Zhangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Wei Zhangheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Heng Chengyin-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yin Mawan-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Wan Maxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Xiu Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Matie-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Tie Mateng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Teng Pangde-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang De Yangang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Ang Yangqiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Qiu Yangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Song Yangren-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Ren Yangbo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Bo Liangxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Liang Xing Card Set 06 Titled "Liu Bei Dependent on Liu Biao and Enters Xinye". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, and Cheng Yu have been added again for the set. Wangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Wei Kuaiyue-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Yue Kuailong-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Long Huojin-online-rotk12.jpg|Huo Jun Hansong-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Song Caihe-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai He Caishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Caishi Caizhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Zhong Caimao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Mao Xianglang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Lang Xushu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Shu Sufei-online-rotk12.jpg|Su Fei Zhangyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yun Maliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Liang Panjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Pan Jun Fuxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Xun Wenping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Ping Liyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Yan Liuqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Qi Liucong-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Cong Liupan-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Pan Liufeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Feng Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Winning Post 7 2010 Regardless of the platform, these additions are free of charge. New Secretary Allows players to select Aya Amagi as their secretary. She was first introduced into the series as a rival jockey in Winning Post World 2010. New Outfits Secretaries can change their outfits to celebrate New Years and other seasonal holidays. Winning Post 7 2012 Amulet Pack The player can obtain 20 of each amulet at the start of their game. ;Cost :100 yen New Secretary Unlocks a new secretary in Jockey Mode named Mika Kirishima. ;Cost :Free Winpost7-2012-dlc02-01.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc02-02.jpg New Outfits Allows players to use a four seasons themed outfit set for Mika. ;Cost :Free Winpost7-2012-dlc03-01.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc03-02.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc03-03.jpg Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 These additions are free of charge. Downloadable Scenario 1 Extra scenario including the following characters: Shun, Ryoma, Chinami, Souji and Miyako Shun-haruka5.jpg|Shun Kiryu Ryoma-haruka5.jpg|Ryoma Sakamoto Chinami-haruka5.jpg|Chinami Souji-haruka5.jpg|Souji Okita Miyako-haruka5.jpg|Miyako Yakumo Downloadable Scenario 2 Extra scenario including the following characters: Tatewaki, Ouchi, Ernest, Shinsaku and Amami Tatewaki-haruka5.jpg|Tatewaki Komatsu Ouchi-haruka5.jpg|Ouchi Fukuchi Ernest-haruka5.jpg|Ernest Satow Shinsaku-haruka5.jpg|Shinsaku Takasugi Amami-haruka5.jpg|Amami Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki PSP Wallpapers Wallpapers featuring 12 characters: Shun, Ryoma, Chinami, Souji, Tatewaki, Ouchi, Ernest, Shinsaku, Sou, Amami, Rindou, and Miyako. ;Cost *PSN - Free Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-rindou.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-sou.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-shun.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-ryoma.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-chinami.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-souji.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-komatsu.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-fukuchi.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-ernest.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-takasugi.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-amami.jpg| Haruka5kazahanki-pspwall-miyako.jpg| Kin'iro no Corda 3 Downloadable Scenario Extra scenario for PSP version including the twelve male characters of the cast. Includes special stills and love messages. Located within the Memories section under a special tab. ;Cost *PSN - Free Kyoya-mini-corda3.jpg|Kyoya Kisaragi Ritsu-mini-corda3.jpg|Ritsu Kisaragi Daichi-mini-corda3.jpg|Daichi Sakaki Haruto-mini-corda3.jpg|Haruto Mizushima Yagisawa-mini-corda3.jpg|Yukishiro Yagisawa Hozumi-mini-corda3.jpg|Shiro Hozumi Arata-mini-corda3.jpg|Arata Mizushima Chiaki-mini-corda3.jpg|Chiaki Tohgane Housei-mini-corda3.jpg|Housei Toki Leiji-mini-corda3.jpg|Leiji Myoga Sei-mini-corda3.jpg|Sei Amamiya Sousuke-mini-corda3.jpg|Sousuke Nanami See Also *Import *Saved game data *Mobile Joy Category:Downloadable Content